


Next Christmas

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fandomhits, Gen, Homesickness, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Ed misses Al and home, but he realizes he should make the best of his situation.Written for the prompt: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas -- Frank Sinatra (Or Jensen Ackles ;) )





	

Ed watched his neighbors enjoying themselves at their neighborhood party. It was Christmas and no one had enough money to do anything special for their own family, but they soon realized that if they all contributed a dish they would have enough food for everyone. It wasn't long before people started to share memories of past holidays and hopes for better ones in the future. The only thing Ed wanted was to be home with Al. He had no doubt it would happen. Until he figured out a way back, he would embrace the new world he'd been thrown into.


End file.
